


With Stars In Their Eyes

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Flash Fiction, Multi, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian was always chasing stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Stars In Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Paint the Sky with Stars" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community.

“It just figures,” Peter had laughed whenever he found Caspian hiding away in the north tower, “that I would fall for an astronomy geek.” To this, the newly crowned king would only blush and grin, his boyish smile lighting up the night like no star ever could.

They spent many stolen nights in that tower.

Sometimes there were words, but mostly there was silence, blissful and golden as they held each other close and tried not to think about the world outside. No one could ever learn of their affection for one another. A love such as theirs would receive no blessing but that of the watchful moon and her children, silver and cool against heated skin.

“You sometimes remind me of one,” Caspian had once said, eyes glittering strangely as he gazed heavenward, “a star, I mean. No matter how close we are, it’s never quite close enough – I’ll never be able to possess you completely.” Peter had curled closer, wishing he could explain that _he already possessed everything of him that mattered_, but some things were better left unsaid.

Later, much later, when he returned from his studies with Professor Kirke to learn the one he had loved – still loved – had found himself a bride, he had pushed aside his bedroom curtains and cast wet eyes to the sparkling skies. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

There had been stars in Caspian’s eyes all along.


End file.
